Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)
BTD3 = |-| BTD3 (2) = |-| BTD3 (3) = |-| BTD4 = |-| BSM2 = |-|BTD 5 = |-|BTD 6 = The M.O.A.B., standing for Massive Ornary Air Blimp is a high health Bloon and blimp that has 200 health in all editions of BTD, before it splits into 4 Ceramic Bloons. It is the second weakest bloon that can take multiple hits, but it is still formidable. While they may be defeated by regular towers and their projectiles, it takes a group of MOAB Maulers 20 hits to pop a MOAB (In BTD5, ~16 hits when upgraded to 2/3). In Bloons TD 6 the MOAB itself has a fortified variation which doubles its hits to 400 HP, and is one of the bloons to do so. Its appearance changes every 50 hits it takes. Its first health stage lasts until it takes 50 hits of damage. After 50 lives are taken from the M.O.A.B layer, it has a little damage. After you damage it by 50 more hits, it has serious damage. After even more damage, the M.O.A.B has critical damage on its M.O.A.B layer. After the last 50 hits, the M.O.A.B layer is blown away and the M.O.A.B releases 4 Ceramic Bloons. Details It debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 3 (on Round 37) along with the Ceramic Bloon. The M.O.A.B's other appearances include Bloons TD 4, Bloons TD 4 Expansion, Bloons TD 5 (Round 46), Bloons Super Monkey, Bloons TD (DSi/3DS), Bloons Super Monkey 2, and Bloons TD 6 (Round 40, Last Round of Easy). The MOAB is currently the 5th highest ranked bloon after its parent, the B.F.B., its grandparent, the Z.O.M.G., the powerful D.D.T and the newest and most powerful M.O.A.B-Class Bloon, the B.A.D. (not counting Boss Bloons).It is also the second lowest ranked M.O.A.B. Class Bloon above the Mini MOAB. In Bloons TD 3, the M.O.A.B is white instead of blue and looks thinner with 4 brown bloons (the Ceramic Bloons) bulging out of its back. In Bloons TD 4, M.O.A.B.s can be identified easily by their blimp like appearance, blue stripes, and the Ceramic Bloons they yield. In Bloons TD 5, the M.O.A.B is a blue blimp, has white stripes, and no Ceramic Bloons are shown. The M.O.A.B is sluggish, being the 3rd slowest bloon in the game, surpassing only the B.F.B. and Z.O.M.G. in speed. The only way to survive letting a MOAB through a level is buying enough lives, the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade, or the Support Chinook ability; 617 lives is the minimum to survive an undamaged MOAB leaking. M.O.A.B. rushes are very dangerous, especially in Mastery Mode in Round 63, 76 and 78 without strong towers. Bloons Super Monkey The MOAB first appears in Stage 4. Several of them appear in Stage 5. They shoot out Red Bloons whenever they get attacked, and explode into a large cloud of various Bloons (mainly Red Bloons) upon destruction. Bloons Super Monkey 2 The MOAB appears again in Bloons Super Monkey 2. It appears as the boss of stage 1-5. More of them appear in later stages. The boss MOAB is popped after 600 hits, then it explodes, spawning 8 Mini MOABs without shields and a cloud of Red to Yellow bloons. While moving in the screen, it releases a variety of bloons from red to pink. Normal MOABs instead still get popped after 600 hits but they explode spawning Red Bloons and Yellow Bloons instead. It is advised to focus on Mini MOABs and not normal MOABs when you have more basic weapons, because Mini MOABs are a lot easier to pop and the player can earn more pops. (If a MOAB is popped, you get less pops than 600). Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile The MOAB also appears in the mobile version of BSM2. It is the final boss of Monkey Lane, appearing on level 25 and appearing regularly in later levels. It will spawn bloons in the red-yellow range, spawning ceramic bloons during the final degrade. It is possible to beat the MOAB with only the first tier tech upgrades, because the boss MOAB will be pushed back with each hit. Aliensrock50 has made a video about this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTgQq0kcPss). The MOAB appears later on, especially during Helium Heights, as minions to bosses and BFBs . Bloons Monkey City The MOAB appears in Bloons Monkey City. They are found probably near the first tiles you claim, where you can see MOABs. Their average difficulty is Hard. However, there are also tiles with 3 MOABs on it (Called "Triple MOAB Tiles", "Packed MOAB tiles" or "MOAB Pack Tiles"). These foreshadow a large rush of MOABs near the final round, or close to it. This also makes MOABs more common. However, these tiles are sometimes harder than a Double BFB Tile, because MOABs can come very early and you probably don't have much defense. Some of the earliest MOAB Rounds are Round 4! MOAB-Class Bloons in BMC have 2/3 health (4/5 on second city). This was stated in a NK Blog post. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) M.O.A.Bs have been nerfed overall via game updates making them easier to defend. Note: The buffs and nerfs refer to according to the power of the MOAB, and don't necessarily reflect whether it is good or not for the player or opponent. Initial Release M.O.A.Bs (along with the other MOAB class bloons) can now be stalled by Supa-Vac for 8 seconds. M.O.A.Bs (along with the other MOAB class bloons) have half the health of their BTD5 counterparts before getting destroyed (200 HP → 100). 3.2 Artillery Battery Pop and Awe ability now stuns MOABs for 5 seconds. 3.9.1 M.O.A.Bs (along with the other MOAB class bloons) have increased health and speed ramping (Speed: +15% per round → +20%; Health: +5% per round → +40%). 4.1 Spaced and Fast Cooldown M.O.A.B. income penalty reduced (Spaced: -$60 → -$24; Fast Cooldown: -$140 → -$56). Strategies Gallery BTD63DFortifiedMOAB.png|Fortified M.O.A.B. in BTD6 BTD6FortifiedMOAB.png|Fortified M.O.A.B. in BTD6, prior to the 8.0 update. MOAB in BTD 5 Mobile.jpg|M.O.A.B. in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile. BSM2 MOAB.PNG|The M.O.A.B. in Bloons Super Monkey 2. BTD6MOABHealthStages.gif|Health stages of the M.O.A.B. in BTD6. 5yqB4Y2.png|M.O.A.B. Health stages in Bloons Super Monkey 2. BTD6_MOAB_Artwork.png|Official M.O.A.B. artwork in BTD6. BATTDFortifiedMOAB.png|Fortified M.O.A.B. in Bloons Adventure Time TD. BMC_MOAB_Icon.png|M.O.A.B. Icon in Bloons Monkey City. MOAB Icon.png|The M.O.A.B. Icon in BTD5 Mobile. MOAB.png|BTD 3 & 4 Comparison. 7A6CFF33-4A13-4454-8141-1101D8826123.jpeg|A M.O.A.B. under attack in Bloons Super Monkey. Hot_Air_Bloon_MOAB.png|The M.O.A.B. in Hot Air Bloon. Moab Takedown.png|An M.O.A.B. being taken down by a Monkey Buccaneer's MOAB Takedown Ability. D745499D-2820-44C8-AB24-73E6FBA7049D.jpeg|Packed MOAB Tile in Bloons Monkey City Mobile. Btd3moab-0.png|Close-up on the BTD3 M.O.A.B. BSM2MMOAB.png|M.O.A.B. in BSM2 Mobile Trivia * M.O.A.B.s have the same speed as Red Bloons and Lead Bloons (except in Bloons TD Battles Mobile post 4.1). * The Dart Monkey is riding a M.O.A.B in Hot Air Bloon. ** However, the M.O.A.B. in Hot Air Bloon is gray. * A running joke is that M.O.A.B. stands for M'other '''O'f 'A'll 'B'loons, which is a play on Mother of All Bombs. ** This joke was mentioned again on Bloons Super Monkey 2, only it is on the Epic powerup M.O.A.P., which stands for 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll [[Pineapple|'P'''ineapples]]. * Finn in Bloons Adventure Time TD reacted by saying "Mother of all Bloons! What is that thing?" when he encountered a MOAB in the tutorial. * It takes 21 (20 in BTD5 PC version) sets of Road Spikes to pop a M.O.A.B. and 57 sets in BTD5 PC version to completely pop the M.O.A.B. and Ceramics. * Popping the outer layer of a Z.O.M.G., B.F.B., M.O.A.B, or Ceramic Bloon does reward you with 1 money (due to a recent edit). This does not include their children. * M.O.A.Bs in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5 are much easier to pop than in Bloons TD 3, due to the presence of M.O.A.B. Mauler and more powerful towers such as the Sun God. * The M.O.A.B. is the oldest and first M.O.A.B class Bloon to be introduced to the BTD series as it was introduced in Bloons TD 3. * As of Bloons Monkey City, Only the M.O.A.B and the D.D.T have no symbols, as well as no eyes on the bloon. * The name ''Massive Ornary Air Blimp (also known as Mother of All Bloons) is very likely based on the [[wikipedia:Massive Ordnance Air Blast|'M'''assive '''O'rdnance 'A'ir 'B'last]]. (Also known as Mother of All Bombs) * M.O.A.B.s change their appearance in every game they have been in, except for Bloons Super Monkey 2 (Besides being shinier). * When a M.O.A.B. is affected by Sabotage Supply Lines, it moves as slowly as a Z.O.M.G. * In BTD3, it is impossible to survive when a M.O.A.B. escapes, because it has a too high RBE (536) and the maximum possible amount of lives is 100 on Easy difficulty. * In BTD3, the description on round 38 says that M.O.A.B. stands for Massive Ornary Air Blimp, not Mother of All Bloons. The irony in this description is that it was used on Bloons Tower Defense 3, where it was the strongest bloon in the game, so it was the mother of all bloons until the sequels, except for the fact that Lead Bloons cannot be born from M.O.A.Bs. * In stage 1-5 the MOAB is pushed back each some attacks in Bloons Super Monkey 2, probably to make it easier. * The M.O.A.B. contains 380 bloons. (381 including itself.) * In BSM2, the final health stage of a MOAB has an "OUT OF ORDER" sign. ** This makes it the only text on bloons in the entire series. * All MOAB-class bloons will make a regular popping sound when popped along with a large wreaking sound affect. The sound is more dramatic the bigger the MOAB-Class is. * A Technological Terror can destroy a M.O.A.B in 3 seconds. (Fast Forward) * The M.O.A.B. can be pronounced as "'''MOH-ab", rather than an initialism. Both have been confirmed correct, as Gwendolin pronounces it as above, but Striker Jones pronounces it by its initials. * It is possible to pop an entire M.O.A.B. with 24 unupgraded Monkey Aces. * The M.O.A.B. icon in Bloons Monkey City does not have a propeller. * In real life the M.O.A.B. means Massive Ordinance Air Burst. * In BTD6, 24 0/0/0 sniper monkies can completely destroy a MOAB on Monkey Lane before any child Bloons can reach the half-way mark of the path. * In BTD3, The M.O.A.B. Is glitched on a couple of maps, and carries Rainbow bloons literally and seemingly visually. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) Category:Bloons TD 6